planetofheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Duncan
Profile Duncan is a melee fighter that focuses on damage and control. He wields an enormous sword that's capable of transforming into a rifle for those particularly sketchy situations. As one of the Warrior types, he has high HP and defense, although he lags behind Bluebeard and Dozer in those department. On the other hand, he has better potential to deal injury as all of his abilities cause damage. Rage helps him slow his enemies, Whirlwind helps with retreating or chasing down foes, and Firing Squad has the potential to deal concentrated damage. Rampage enhances his damage dealing capability as well, increasing his ability to dish out pain the lower his health goes. His rune enhancements tend to go lean towards either the offensive or defensive spectrum. He has multiple runes that increase his ability to survive by healing him or giving him shields. On the other side, he also has runes that increase his damaging potential by either directly increasing damage done or slowing/stunning his target. Abilities Runes Level 1 Runes Level 2 Runes Level 3 Runes Level 4 Runes Level 5 Runes Level 6 Runes Tips and Strategies To be added. 'Ability and Rune Tips' *'Basic Attacks' **TBA *'Rage' **TBA *'Whirlwind' **TBA *'Firing Range' **TBA *'Rampage' **TBA 'Combos and Co-ops' *Solo Combos **TBA *Rune Combos **TBA *Notable Character Co-ops **TBA *Notable Opponents **TBA Story Gormash, a planet located on the edge of the known galaxy, is a place for only those in both body and mind. It is a harsh world of long-lasting winters, dangerous beasts, and the origin of some of the finest fighters and mercenaries. Here on the borderlands is where Duncan, a future Guardian, and Hero, was born. Admittedly, Duncan never had a chance to become anything other than a soldier. His ancestors had followed that road for seven generations, and it wasn’t going to stop now. As a child, he played with shell casings and learned his ABCs from ballistics manuals. At age 5 Duncan was sent to military school and at 14 he enrolled in the Academy. Wherever Duncan went, he was always the best. His parents were proud, and his teachers often used him as an example for his fellow students to follow. At 21, Duncan was supposed to earn his stripes as a lieutenant to become a rank-and-file soldier. He definitely would have, too, if not for the Guardians. There was nothing cooler in the entire universe than the Guardians. Every week, billions of sentient beings from all over the universe would flock to their screens to watch live broadcasts of these modern heroes fighting criminals, space pirates, and other forces of galactic evil. They only accepted the best of the best and Duncan certainly matched that description. When the Guardians announced a competition to join their ranks, Gormash’s generals decided to send their finest student: Duncan. He was given the most important order of his life: Die or win the competition, becoming the only competitor out of millions to make it through the harsh selection process. Duncan completed this mission, going through all circles of hell that were the qualifying rounds and became the sole winner of the competition. His life was changed forever. The entry process and the training Duncan went through afterward were a harsh trial of his ideals and principles. Always happy to follow orders and measure life in the most basic terms, Duncan encountered the world of show business for the first time. In this world, the winner wasn’t the strongest and smartest, but the person who knew how to behave on camera, always had a quip ready, and could successfully exploit their image. Duncan never became an actor or a star, but he knew how to adapt. Duncan, motivated by a sense of duty, completed his training and became a Guardian. But in both school and then in the Guardian Corps, he was always considered a “black sheep” as a man of few words, but still a very effective warrior. The producers quickly realized they would never be able to change the stubborn jarhead so they, instead, began to exploit the image he has formed as a “silent, brooding hero led by forgotten laws of honor among officers.” Within the ranks of the Guardians, Duncan found a few that, much like him, cared more about conscientiously serving society than anything else. They formed the “Geek Squad” (as the Guardian leaders called them), a group that ignored the rules of show business and simply did their jobs rigorously and efficiently. Duncan was the heart of the group and their mentor. The Geeks themselves were even responsible for a series of rescue operations when the Devourer burst free from its prison. After the Guardians were dissolved, the Geeks disbanded. Duncan tried to maintain ties with his teachers and comrades but life scattered them across the galaxy. With not much else to go on, Duncan became a mercenary that was notorious for his fastidiousness in selecting which jobs he would agree to complete. Sure, he never had much money, but his reputation remained unblemished. Duncan would have continued down this road until retirement if not for the Forerunners. The Spark within Duncan was smoldered, and the Forerunners summoned him to join the ranks of the Heroes. For Duncan, the Heroes are a new, and probably his last, chance to serve the universe in accordance with his own ideals. He hopes that, once this is over, he can use the Heroes to form a new Guardian Corps (or Hero Corp; He couldn’t care any less about the name) – a team of real galactic officers. Skin Gallery Normal.PNG|Base Pioneer.PNG|Pioneer Duncan Enforer.PNG|Enforcer Duncan Overlord.PNG|Overlord Duncan Trivia *During beta-testing, he was called the Mercenary. Category:Heroes Category:Warriors